Libera
Libera is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Blue Sphinx. She is the spirit which can be summoned by Ishtar, and Romi DeLuca. Character History Libera was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. She, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Menodora was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Libera's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Blue Sphinx Eidolon. Several centuries later, her bond to the Aether Crystal would allow her to choose a Elysian vessel to lend her powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Ishtar; the daughter of a Nobel, whom had the ability to see into the future, whom would later become one of the Aether Sages. Power Rangers: Aether Libera is first seen by Liam when he comes to the Aether Temple for the first time. She is seen lounging on the Reflecting pool. Later she is seen again patiently waiting, and watching the blue light and waiting for Romi's arrival at the Aether Temple. She approaches Romi, who can see her Aura. When the Demon General Galexia finds a way to make the Cybershades grow into GigaShadows, Libera uses her ability as an Eidolon to become the Sphinx Eidolozord. After the Rangers unlock the other Aether Temples and retrieve the Seven Goddess Gems, which lends the power of the Aether Goddess, to the Eidolons. Using it, Libera merges with the Frog, Peacock, Scorpion, and Goddess Eidolozords in order to become the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord. In the Final battle between the Rangers and Briezora, Libera appears in a human form and uses the Aether in her own body to transform into a version of the Blue Aether Ranger in order to fight alongside Romi and Ishtar in order to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora. She combines her energies with the others in order to summon forth the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord. After Briezora's defeat Libera remains in the Aether Realm as one of it's guardians, returning to her Eidolon form. Zord Form Sphinx Eidolozord As the Sphinx Eidolozord Libera merges with the consciousness of the Blue Aether Ranger and is infused with Zenith Aether Energy from the Aether Crystal. As a result she grows in size and becomes several times larger, and gains armor across her body. Her wings become metallic and bladed. She is able to merge with the Peacock, Scorpion, and Frog, Goddess Eidolozords to become the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord 'Abilities' *'Flight' *'Anti-Gravity Laser beam' - shoots Aether infused energy lasers at enemies and can render them off balance and even immobile by lessening the gravity around them. *'Teleportation' - can teleport around the field to avoid being hit easily. Ranger Form Blue Aether Ranger Through the essence of her soul which was brought to the Zenith Aether Temple, and the fragment of the Aether Crystal, she merges his spirit with Romi and Ishtar in order for Romi to transform into the Blue Aether Ranger. In the final battle against Briezora and the Rangers, Libera uses the Aether in her own soul to transform into a version of the Blue Aether Ranger. 'Arsenal' *Aether Chakram * Eidolon Form: Sphinx Trivia *Libera's name is a spelling of the constellation Libra, which is Romi's Zodiac Sign. *The Blue Sphinx motif is shared by Zeo Ranger III's initial Zord. **It is also similar in the Ancient Egypt motif to the Blue Psychic-Wonder Zord used by the Blue Esper Ranger, which has the motif of the Pyramids. Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Blue Rangers Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Female Category:Allies